Part of the experience of accessing resources or content on a network (e.g., the Internet) is attempting to locate a path to the desired resource or content. Locating web sites can be done in a number of ways. For example, one way to access a desired web site is by typing a Uniform Resource Locator (URL) address of the web page into an input section of a web browser. Alternatively, the user may copy and paste a URL address into the input section of the web browser. Examples of various web browsers may include Internet Explorer™, Firefox™, Chrome™, Safari™, among others. When the URL address is entered, the web browser is configured to locate a remote server adapted to handle the web pages identified by the particular URL address. The destination location for the URL address may be associated with a registered domain name or IP address. When the path to the desired web page is established, the web browser is configured to retrieve content from the web page and display the content on a display screen.
Another way that a user may access a specific web page is by searching for the page using one of many available search engines, such as Google™, Yahoo!®, Bing™, among others. A user may type a text search into a search field of the search engine. In response, the search engine is configured to provide a list of results or hits that may include the web site or web page that the user is interested in.
It may often be cumbersome or problematic to enter a URL address into a web browser. For instance, URL addresses tend to be long and/or complicated, often including dozens of alphanumeric characters and various punctuation marks, such as slashes, underscores, colons, periods, etc. If the user mistypes just one incorrect character, the web browser may be unable to connect to the desired web page and typically provides an error message to the user.